


Cheeky

by natalie_nebula



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this right now, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie_nebula/pseuds/natalie_nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bits, dude.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Dude.”</p><p>“What?-”</p><p>“Duuuude-”</p><p>“What is it?!”</p><p>"Dude."</p><p>There is a sale on women's underwear at the mall. Lardo acts like a true bro and helps Eric shop and regain his confidence, but that is mostly ruined when an awkward Canadian wanders into the wrong store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an actual sale on panties that ends like, today, and I feel bad for not writing this faster because of that because cheap nice underpants is like, my cause. Anyways, this was originally just gonna be panty party or whatever but then it turned into a sad character piece about Eric Bittle coming to terms with his feminine side and Jack coming to terms with his boners for Eric Bittle. There is sex at the end of the this, but this turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated. Oops.

        “Bits, _dude_.”

        “Lardo?” Eric turned from looking out the window while he scrubbed at dirty dishes. Lardo was standing in the foyer, peeking her head into the kitchen with a huge, smug grin on her face. “What is it?”

        “ _Dude_.”

        “What?-”

        “ _Duuuude-_ ”

        “What _is_ it?!”

        “Dude.” Lardo ran over and held up her phone up to him. It showed a text message from one of Lardo’s friends. “My friend ‘Mona works at the Arie down at the mall and she’s like, alone on her shift right now and the place is deserted, and there’s a fucking sale on panties _right_ fucking now Bits, like, we gotta go.”

        “Shit, _Lards-_ ”

        “I KNOW.”

        Eric quickly abandoned the dish in his hands and grabbed his wallet and shoes. They soon caught the next campus bus headed to the trashy, tri-county mall. While Lardo texted her friend for more details, Eric stared out the window as quaint colonial houses rolled past. He clutched at his phone case as memories from Georgia flooded back to him: being at Jenny’s house after practice, her jokingly holding up a pair for him to try, pulling them on and laughing as they looked in the mirror together on the outside, feeling so soft and comfortable on the inside. _Ha, she didn’t even know I was gay,_ he thought _, or at least, I never told her I was._ She certainly knew Eric was effeminate. Everyone knew. Heck, even Coach could see that. _Though I’m sure he wishes he didn’t._ Eric turned from looking out the window towards his hands fidgeting in his lap, wrapped around his pink polka-dot phone case on top of his skinny brown corduroys. _I_ never _would have gotten away with this back home,_ he chuckled a little at himself, then shook his head. _I barely got away with being myself at all._

        “Hey bro,” suddenly he felt Lardo rest her hand on his shoulder. “We’re here.”

        They shuffled off of the bus and into the overly air-conditioned, bizarrely deserted space of the mall.

        “Dude, the directory is over there.” After way too much time reading the directory and wandering around semi-aimlessly, they made it to the store, and just like the rest of the mall seemed to be, it was empty, sans-Lardo’s friend Ramona looking bored behind the counter. She looked up as Eric and Lardo wandered inside.

        “Hey, Larissa, _dude_ , great to see you, man. And who’s this adorable bro you got tagging along?” Ramona looked way too cool to be working retail at the dinky tri-county mall. She had a tiny stud in her nose and two piercings in her right ear that connected by a tiny silver chain. The right side of her head was shaved down while the left side fell into tight natural curls. Her whole head was dyed a shiny silver, like Storm from X-Men, and her cat eye was fucking on _point_ , like, professional level eye makeup. Once again, probably way too cool to be working retail, but Eric was never one to judge.

        Lardo laughed, “This bro is Eric Bittle, but we call him Bitty. He’s a forward on the team right now, first line actually, but he’s even more famous for his cooking. I have _got_ to bring one of his pies to Sculptures sometime, dude.”

        Ramona smiled at him, “Dude, that’s rad.” Eric felt his cheeks get warm.

        “Awww, gosh. Ya’ll are makin’ me blush.”

        “Did I also mention he’s from Georgia and is literally an adorable Southern Belle?”

        “ _Dude._ ”

        After a few more minutes of chatting (and gushing over Eric, which he felt to be a little bit excessive), ‘Mona opened up the dressing room and gave them freedom to roam around the store and try on whatever they liked. “Normally we don’t let guys use the dressing rooms, cuz normally guys don’t, like, _use the dressing rooms_ anyways, so we’ll just keep this all on the DL, ‘k? Oh, and remind me to wash whatever he tries on and doesn’t buy.”

        Lardo immediately went _berserk_. She dashed around like a literal kid in a candy store, grabbing every pattern and cut she could find in her size and dropping it into her metal basket to try on. Eric, meanwhile, was taking his time, running his hands daintily across the fabric, getting a feel for the softness of it. He was taken back again, to a much nearer memory: him and the guys in the locker room before practice, way at the beginning of his freshman year. _Long before I had the courage to tell them about…let alone..._ Skimming his fingers along the waistband of his pants, realizing with horror what he was wearing underneath. He remembered muttering something about having to use the bathroom before incidentally grabbing his gym bag as he rushed off to an empty stall on the far side of the room. _That was way too close a call_ , he thought, as he fidgeted around the tiny space trying to change into his gear. He sighed, thinking about it all, how far he’d come since that time. _They know now,_ he thought _, they know who I am, but do they know about this? Surely they wouldn’t hate me or anything, right?_

        “Right?” Eric was snapped from his thoughts by Lardo, who was shoving a pair of panties in his face. “These are cute, right? I mean, I know they have lobsters on them, which is kind of silly, but like, it’s still also cute, y’know?”

        Eric let out a sigh and then laughed, “Yes Lardo, they’re definitely still cute.”

        “Dude you should totally try some on with me.”

        Eric smiled, “Alright, just let me grab my size.”

 

\- - - _/   \\_ - - -

 

        “Hey Shits, have you seen Bittle around lately? We were gonna have another cooking lesson sometime this afternoon but he’s not downstairs or in his room.” Jack stood in Shitty’s doorway while Shitty sat on his bed in his underwear and socks, his well-placed laptop helping to cover him up a bit more.

        “Nah, man, haven’t seen him. I think Lardo was talking about taking him shopping today or something.”

        “Oh... ok,” Jack stammered before wandering off down the hall. He went back to his own room, shutting the door and sitting down at his desk. He tapped his foot incessantly as he attempted to go back to working on his essay, but the ticking of his watch just kept getting louder and louder, reminding him that Bittle was late, and that they were gonna miss their cooking lesson, and that their class together was gonna be over, and the school year was gonna end, and he was gonna graduate, and he wouldn’t get to see Bittle anymore, and-

        “ _Merde-_ ” Jack hissed as he hit his bad knee hard against the top of his desk. He stood up and slammed a hand down on the wooden tabletop to keep his balance. He let out a gruff sigh, then turned to look out the window. _I wonder where they went_ , he mused, _I wonder what they’re shopping for._

        “Hey man,” Shitty shouted through the bathroom door. Jack turned around and peaked through it into his friend’s room. “Speaking of shopping, I’m on a fucking _roll_ with my thesis right now, but there were some things I really need to pick up today, and-”

        Jack groaned, “Fine, I’ll go get them for you.”

        “Shit, bro, you are like my guardian angel, y’know that?”

        Jack scoffed at his friend and then grinned, “Yeah, man, I know I am.”

        “I’ll text you my list. Oh, and I have coupons for that big chain drug store down at the mall. You can totally use those, bro. They’re on my desk.” Shitty pointed to a spot on his cluttered desk where a crumpled pile of receipts sat.

        “Thanks, Shits. I’ll be back in a little while.”

        “Cool, bro. Thanks again for this.”

        “No problem, bro.” As Jack walked back into his room to grab his phone, wallet, and keys, Shitty turned his phone on and couldn’t keep the smug grin off his face.

Text from Lardo at 12:45PM:  
bro, bits just remembered he has cooking today w/ jack, but I dragged him to arie to help me pick out underwear. DON’T TELL JACK WHERE WE ARE, K? he feels bad enough about skipping, let alone for the sake of my underwear collection. thnks bro. i owe u one.

        He could hear Jack thundering down the stairs and opening the creaky front door. “Be back in an hour or so!” He shouted before slamming the door shut. Shitty just smirked.

        “Yeah bro, see ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

        “Bits, your ass is _flawless_.”

        “Aw, you really think so?”

        “ _Totally_ , bro. I _know_ so.”

        Eric and Lardo were tucked away in the big dressing room at the back of the store, their baskets full of colorful panties to try on. Eric was currently wearing a pink lacy pair with lobsters all over it, per Lardo’s request. The cut was small and tight, and the bottom of his ass hung out quite a bit. Eric craned his neck to see himself in the mirror. He reached over and tugged the fabric down a bit, feeling his cheeks flush as it rolled right back up gently against the sensitive skin.

        He jumped a little when Lardo’s phone buzzed in her bag. She rummaged around in her purse for a second before grabbing it and reading the incoming text.

        “Dude.” She turned to Eric.

        “What is it?”

        “Shitty just texted me asking where you’re at. I know you don’t have any classes today. Do you have somewhere you have to be right now?”

        Eric tugged his fingers through his hair as he ran through his schedule in his head. “I’m not sure. What time is it right now?”

        “Like, 12:30-ish-”

        “Oh _shit_.”

        “What is it, man?”

        Eric immediately reached for his phone to confirm the time. It was, in fact, around 12:30, and it was also around the time he and Jack were supposed to meet for another cooking lesson for Women, Food, and American Culture.

        “Oh lord, this is awful,” Eric groaned and threw his phone back into the pile of pants sitting on the floor. “I was supposed to meet Jack in the haus kitchen this afternoon and it completely slipped my mind! But what in the world am I supposed to tell him happened? I can’t just text him and say-”

        “Bro,” Lardo stopped him with a reassuring hand on his back, “I gotcha covered.” She immediately texted Shitty back with the situation and he promised to stay tight-lipped about the whole panty-shopping thing. She didn’t even mention to him what they were _really_ up to. “Your secret’s safe with me, Bits, don’t worry.”

        “ _Few_ ,” Eric sighed heavily, plopping down onto the cushioned dressing room bench. “Lord, give me strength, I was not prepared for this today.”

        Lardo turned and sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “Hey man, don’t stress so much.” Her smile was big and warm, and it made him feel bigger and warmer too. “The guys love you more than you can even know. You’re like family to them. I don’t think they’d abandon you over something as minor as wearing panties. Think of all the other weird shit the boys get up to! Heck, Shitty spends practically half his life walking around the haus completely _naked_. A little women’s underwear isn’t gonna scare em’.”

        “Yeah… I guess you’re right, it’s just, I’ve been scared over so many different things for so long, so it’s weird not to be, y’know?”

        “Yeah, man I get that. I really appreciate that you’re even here with me today in the first place, I mean, remember how I even found out about all this? What a riot!”

        “Yeah, that sure was a crazy night, wasn’t it.”

        Eric began to remember: another kegster after a victory at home. He and Lardo were drunk out of their minds and she somehow ended up panty-less in the process. He had taken it upon himself to direct her to the secret shoebox in his sock drawer. The next morning, she woke up lying next to him on his bed with drool coming out of her mouth and a foreign pair of panties covering her ass.

        “Lord, that interrogation was _brutal_ ,” Eric laughed.

        “Nah, man, it wasn’t _brutal_ , per-say. You just say that cuz it was awkward as hell. Like, how do you even ask a gay guy where he got a pair of women’s panties from anyways? Is there even a _way_ of doing that?”

        “Well certainly one of the worst ways of doing it is asking when you’re both hungover.”

        “True, man. Very true. Hey, y’know what we should do?”

        Eric giggled, “I dunno, maybe _never ever_ get that drunk _ever_ again in our lives?”

        “No, well, yes, but besides that. We should get back to talking about how fucking fantastic your ass looks right now. Like, as an artist, with a fully qualified eye for such things, I can’t help but notice what a _masterpiece_ your behind is, Eric Bittle, I mean really-”

        “Oh, _Jesus Christ_ , Lardo-”

 

\- - - _/   \\_ - - -

 

        Jack scanned the directory blankly. _C’mon, Zimmerman, it’s not that hard to find a stupid drugstore_. But Jack’s mind was elsewhere. While he had been riding the shuttle to the mall, baseball cap pulled over his eyes, his mind had kept drifting off to a memory he had from junior year. He had just left the locker room after another checking practice with Bittle. He had told Jack that he could leave and he’d be back at the haus soon, but as Jack began to make his way to the back doors at Faber, he remembered he’d left his phone on the bench: a quick walk down the hall, the locker room door swinging open, the sound of a showerhead and Bittle singing some pop tune that Jack didn’t know. His eyes drifted down to the bench. He was right, his phone was sitting right there, but so were Bittle’s things. Something bright and colorful in the pile of discarded clothes caught his eye. Without thinking, Jack reached out and gently plucked it from the pile, before noticing, _Women’s underwear?!_ Jack dropped the frilly pink panties like they’d burnt his hand, stashed his phone in his pocket, and sped his way out of the locker room and back to the haus in what felt like seconds.

        _Ugh, why would I even remember that?!_ Jack shut his eyes and shook his head, then tried his best to read the directory again without thinking about Bittle. Without thinking about those panties, soft and pink like his cheeks, hugging the curve of his ass while he bends over the kitchen table and asks me to-

        “ _Merde!_ Ugh, where is that stupid drugstore!?” It took him a second to realize he had raised his voice. Jack turned and saw a mother steering her toddler away from him a few meters away. He sighed and looked down to see his hands quivering again. The floor separation on the map was still confusing, but he decided to try the west corridor of the building and see if he’d have any luck. As he walked along with his hands thrust in his pockets, he was innately aware of his own worn-out sneakers squeaking against the linoleum and echoing up into the vaulted ceilings. The mall was almost abandoned. _There’s no way Bittle and Lardo would be hanging out someplace as dead as this_. Just then, another echo entered the room: his own phone buzzing. He brought it out of his pocket and looked at the lock screen nervously.

Lardo sent an image to: smh bros group chat at 1:03PM

Shitty to smh bros group chat at 1:03PM:  
DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE

Ransom to smh bros group chat at 1:04PM:  
GET IT BITS

Holster to smh bros group chat at 1:04PM:  
dude, why were we not invited to this

Shitty to smh bros group chat at 1:05PM:

dude

Holster to smh bros group chat at 1:05PM:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ransom to smh bros group chat at 1:05PM:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Larissa to smh bros group chat at 1:06PM:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
        “What the hell…” Jack stared puzzled at the screen. His thumb flicked back and forth as he debated whether or not to open up the group chat and see whatever photo Lardo had sent. He didn’t have to make the choice, though, as a loud noise coming from the store to his left caught his attention.

  
\- - - _/   \\_ - - -

 

        “LARDO!”

        “What, bro?”

        “You said I wouldn’t regret you sending that picture!”

        “And?”

        “I am _totally_ regretting you sending that picture!”

        Eric felt his chest tighten and he sat himself down gently on the poofy pink bench in the dressing room. Lardo rushed to his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

        “Bits, I _promise you_ it’s been nothing but compliments from those goofballs.”

        “Are you sure? How do you know they don’t think I’m a _weirdo_ or a _pervert_ or something?! Oh _lord_ I was not prepared for this today.”

        “Bro, Eric,” Lardo lifted his chin and forced him to look straight into her eyes, smiling intensely at him. “They _love_ you, man. They don’t just not think you’re a weirdo. They think you’re genuinely _sexy_. Because you _are_. See?” Lardo gently wound her hand around Eric’s, still clutching his phone, and brought it up so they could both see the screen lit up, flooded with messages.

Ransom to smh bros group chat at 1:08PM:  
bitty, dude, your ass is lookin /damn/ fine

Ransom to smh bros group chat at 1:08PM:  
i’m so proud :’)

Shitty to smh bros group chat at 1:09PM:  
bits, if this freaks you out pls tell me cuz i dont wanna freak you out

Shitty to smh bros group chat at 1:09PM:  
but i would like, actually bang you when you got back to the haus if you wanted

Ransom to smh bros group chat at 1:09PM:  
DUDE. i complimented his ass first, i think i get first dibs on asking to bang him

Holster to smh bros group chat at 1:09PM:  
yeah man, rans and i have been complimenting his ass since the BEGINNING

Ransom to smh bros group chat at 1:10PM:  
hey man, who said u were involved in my ass dibs

Holster to smh bros group chat at 1:10PM:  
BRO

        “Oh lord,” Eric laughed softly, sniffling a little bit. He reached a hand up to rub under his nose. “Maybe they’re being a little _too_ nice about it.”

        Lardo looked at him sternly. “Bro, if you want me to I can shut them up. Seriously, man, if this makes you uncomfortable-”

        “Nah, it’s fine,” Eric chuckled. “It’s no big deal. I know ya’ll well enough that it doesn’t freak me out. It’s actually kinda… nice, y’know? Getting told how sexy you are, y’know, by people you trust.”

        “Hey man, that’s totally what best bros are for!”

        “Totally.”

Bitty to smh bros group chat at 1:12PM:  
stop it, boys! ya’ll are makin’ me blush

Bitty to smh bros group chat at 1:12PM:  
:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally out with chapter three. This chapter is where things get explicit, just as a heads up. I have two more chapters planned that will hopefully be done within the next few weeks (I have a week and a half of school left to go). Spoilers: the first will be Jack and Bitty and then the second will be Shitty and Lardo. I'm super excited to write those. Thanks for all the positive feedback! I forgot to put this earlier but disclaimer: as most of you know, none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Ngozi who writes a fantastic webcomic and all rights to them go to her, and I'm so glad she's so supportive of all the fanwork everyone creates! She's super rad. Anyways, hope you enjoy. (also if there are any spelling errors or grammatical errors or even just storytelling errors please feel free to tell me. the way I have to go back through and format everything and redo italics and stuff when I post is really annoying and tedious and I probably make a bajillion mistakes so please feel free to let me know).

        “Was that?...” Jack was confused, peaking into the girly pink store next to him that was all but empty. He could have _sworn_ he just heard the exclamation of one Eric Bittle coming from inside. As he inched further inside, he was bombarded with fruity, beachy smells, white wood panelling on the walls and soft pink accents on the displays, and the sound of bubbly pop music wafting through the speakers.

 

        “Can I help you sir- hey _wait_ I know you!” Jack turned abruptly to see a girl standing there with an employee’s lanyard around her neck. “You’re that Zimmerman guy from the hockey team! Lardo talks _all_ about you guys in Sculptures. I heard you like photography, is that true?”

 

        “Um…” Jack shuffled his feet a little and looked hesitantly towards his hands.

 

        “Oh, yeah, bro, sorry about that. Forgot to even introduce myself! I’m Mona, one of Larissa’s bros from the art school. Something tells me you’re looking for them, right?

 

        “Uh, yeah.”

 

        “Go straight to the back of the store. See those white doors? They’re in the middle dressing room. Though they shouldn’t be hard to find with all the noise they’re making.”

 

        “Ok. Thank you.”

 

        “No problem. And hey, if you ever wanna talk photography, I took a class last semester and I’d love to exchange work.”

 

        “Cool.” Jack smiled back at her for a second, albeit a little awkwardly, before wandering to the back of store to find Lardo and Bittle. As he approached the doors, he could hear muffled conversation going on behind them.

 

        “Bro, do you wanna send more? The boys seemed pretty appreciative of it last time, and you seem to be having fun.”

 

        “Oh wow, should we?”

 

        “If it boosts your confidence then, yeah, totally.”

 

        “Well, I dunno, it’s just-”

 

        “What?”

 

        “Well, my phone says that _you know who_ hasn’t seen it yet, and I’m worried he might-”

 

        “ _C’mon_ , Bits! First of all, I don’t know why you’re calling him ‘you know who’ when he’s not even around. Second-”

 

        “He could _totally_ be around! I’m always worried he is. Trust me on this, I have a _history_ of happening to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. And anyways, you know how he just-”

 

        “What are you guys yelling about?”

 

        “Jack?”

 

        “JACK?!”

 

\- - - _/   \\_ - - -

 

        Jack couldn’t help it anymore. He desperately needed to know what they were talking about, so without really thinking, he swung open the door, neglecting to consider the possibility of his friends being in various states of undress. What he didn’t even _begin_ to consider was opening the door to find Lardo and _Bittle_ wearing nothing but tiny, frilly pink panties.

 

        “ _Dude_ , what the hell are you even _doing_ here? And you didn’t even have the decency to _knock_ first?” To Jack’s relief, Lardo didn’t seem to actually be mad at all. Bittle, on the other hand, had turned completely pink.

 

        “Um, uh…” Bittle stood there, awkwardly trying to cover himself up somehow with just his tiny hands. Jack took it as a cue to try and explain himself.

 

        “Uh, I was trying to find the drugstore that Shitty had coupons for and I heard you guys yelling in here and I thought I would come in and say hi, I mean, I guess…”

 

        “Aw, _bro_ , no way!” Lardo’s smile was absolutely enormous as she tugged her dress back on. “Well _you_ sir are in for a treat. Bitty and I are having an underwear party and bragging about it on the group chat, right Bits?”

 

        “Uh, um, yeah…”

 

        “And now that you’re here, I think it’s only appropriate that you join us, isn’t that right Bits?”

 

        “Um, wait, what?”

 

        “Here, Jackie, come with me and we’ll pick some stuff out. We’ll be right back, Bits.”

 

        “Uh, okay…”

 

        As Jack was quickly shuffled out of the dressing room, he saw Eric plop down on the puffy bench in the corner before the door fell shut. Lardo lead him a little farther out to a display made up of little white dresser drawers apparently _filled_ with women’s underwear. Jack hadn’t even realized it was a lingerie store until then.

 

        “ _Few_ , well, that was awkward.”

 

        Jack looked up at Lardo from where he had been absent-mindedly carding through the soft, colorful underwear with his fingertips. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t even really know what this store was when I walked in.”

 

        Lardo sighed, “Of _course_ you didn’t, Jack. Well, maybe it’s for the best that you’ve wandered in here right now.”

 

        “Really?” Jack looked back at her, puzzled.

 

        “Yeah, really.” Lardo leaned against the display right next to him, staring off at some white wood panelling on the far wall. “Bitty’s having a bit of a crisis right now. I don’t know if you figured it out or not from that last… uh, encounter, but as you know, Bitty’s a very effeminate guy, and he totally embraces it too which is just super rad. But there are things about him that he hasn’t been sharing with us bros because he’s been scared, scared that even _we’d_ think he was weird or gross or something like that. Stuff like that he likes to wear women’s underwear, which I personally totally get ‘cuz panties are like, the softest thing on the planet.”

 

        Jack cracked a smile at that, “Yeah, go on.”

 

        “Anyways, though, I think it stems from something else too. I don’t think Bitty feels like he’s a sexy person, which we both know is _completely_ untrue, and so I’m really glad you’re here because that boy is in need of a confidence boost. I think he was worried about you the most, about thinking that he was weird or something, and he _really_ values the, uh… the friendship you guys have built and so I’m worried he thinks that’s broken or something.”

 

        Lardo looked up at him like she wanted a response, but he spent a few awkward seconds playing with one of the drawers before saying anything. “Um, so, uh, what do you need me to do then?”

 

        She shrugged, “Join the party, I guess? Just play along, Jack. He _really_ needs to know that you’re there for him, even when he thinks he’s being weird.”

 

        “Uh, sure, I mean, of course.”

 

        “Oh thank god,” Lardo seemed genuinely filled with relief. She immediately perked back up and grabbed him by the wrist. “Now, lets find Jack Zimmermann’s size.”

 

\- - - _/   \\_ - - -

 

        Eric sat there on that stupid bench for what felt like _years_. All he could do was just _sit_ , bouncing his legs and tossing his phone between his hands, just _waiting_. He strained his ears to try and figure out what was going on out there, but all he got were fragments of sentences

 

        “...try these…”

 

        “...too small!”

 

        “...colors…”

 

        “Um...red?”

 

        “THESE.”

 

        “No way.”

 

        Then, Lardo’s signature cackle. _What in the world are they up to out there?_ Eric asked himself as he continued to fidget with his hands. He considered shouting a “what’s keepin’ ya’ll?” out into the store, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, he just sat there, being swallowed up by his worries. _What if she’s out there right now convincing him I’m not some sort of freak? He’s spent all this time getting to know me and now I’ve probably freaked him out and we’re back to square one. Lord, I knew this would happen, but I listened to my stupid heart instead of to my brain. I knew getting close to him would only end badly, but silly little lovestruck Eric did it anyways. “You deserve this, ya big dummy! It was all your fault getting into this mess in the first place with your silly feelings. That’s what love’ll do to ya.” That’s sure what mama would say, oh god, if I could even tell her what happened!_ Eric felt totally alone, locked in solitary confinement in that dressing room, forced to rethink his crimes for the rest of his life.

 

        But in reality, he wasn’t in prison. He was in a public mall, and he was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by sounds coming from outside. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the metal handle click and the hinge creak. Then, _two sets of footsteps?_ Eric looked up from his lap to see Lardo along with Jack, who was cradling a little wire basket full of colorful fabric.

 

        “So, Bits? Which pair do you think ol’ Jackie here should try on first?”

  
  


\- - - _/   \\_ - - -

 

        Jack felt like he was in a foreign country. Lardo would drag open a drawer and hold up pair after pair. They were all different patterns and colors, and seemed to come in different shapes as well. The only shapes he knew were boxers and briefs, so he figured it would be the same for girls, _right? There are panties which cover everything, and thongs that cover...a lot less than that._ Apparently, he was terribly misinformed. There were a _million_ different cuts in between, and they all had their own confusing names. Like boy _briefs_ and boy _shorts_? _Nothing_ alike, and also not resembling actual men’s underwear in any way, similarly, Lardo explained, to boyfriend _jeans_ , which were another thing entirely that Jack didn’t feel the need to learn about right then and there. After they had dug through every white drawer Lardo could see, and Lardo had adequately filled Jack’s basket, they headed back to the dressing rooms.

 

        Lardo leaned in and whispered to him, “Just be fun about this, okay? That poor little southern belle is probably having a crisis in there worrying about your friendship. Just…act natural.”

 

        Jack fumbled over what to say, “Uh, yeah...ok.”

 

        “And? You are _totally_ obligated to take pics and send them to the group chat, of course to support Bitty, but also for posterity, y’know? Jack Zimmermann’s already legendary ass is about to look even more legend-worthy in some _damn_ sexy underwear, and I believe these moments should be preserved for historical reference.”

 

        Jack smirked, “Oh, yeah, sure Lardo. This is _extremely_ historically relevant. I would _know_.”

 

        “Did Jack Zimmermann just ‘history major’ chirp me or am I dreaming?”

 

        “Probably just a dream.”

 

        Lardo cackled as she reached out and pushed the door open. As they stepped into the dressing room, Jack could _feel_ the cloud of worry hanging over Bittle’s head. He felt like he was on another world now, unable to breathe the foreign air. He looked down at the wire basket like it was a bomb ready to go off in his face. Everything could explode at any second and he was the only one who could diffuse the situation. He heard Lardo say something about which pair he should try on first and he felt the need to fill in the blank.

 

        “I really like, the um… cheeky kind? I think? I dunno. They have toucans on them, which is pretty neat. You don’t see that everyday. Plus, Lardo says red is my color.” Jack was happy to see Bittle crack a smile at his remark, even if he heard a sniffle underneath. “You don’t mind if I join the party, right Bittle?”

 

        Eric looked into his lap for a second. “No, I don’t,” he mumbled, but Jack could tell by his voice that he was still smiling. It brought a little warmth back into Jack’s body, for the moment.

 

        “So then,” Lardo clapped her hands. “Let’s get this party started!”

 

        The next couple of hours were _genuinely_ fun, more fun than Jack had experienced in a long time.

 

        They would start with a race, seeing who could change pairs the fastest. Jack would almost always lose, without fail. He just seemed to get himself tangled up somehow, _every_ time. Then, they’d _admire_ themselves and compliment each other’s fantastic looking asses, which was truly a test of self-control, at least for Jack. He found himself constantly returning to that awkward preteen memory of walking in on his parents having sex in order to keep himself from showing. It was like a cold shower for his brain every time Bittle bent over, or squatted down to get something from his bag, or god forbid, those times Lardo would just reach over and _slap_ Bittle’s tight little ass like it was _nothing_. And then, then they’d all pose in front of the mirror and Lardo would take a selfie of them to send to the group chat. Needless to say, the rest of the guys back at the haus were _infinitely_ jealous, especially Shitty.

 

Shitty to smh bros group chat at 1:45PM

DUDE! How could you man? I sent you to the mall on errands! not to brag to me about your panty party while i’m stuck here with my ducking thesis

 

Shitty to smh bros group chat at 1:45PM

*fucking

 

Shitty to smh bros group chat at 1:46PM

I feel betrayed, bro. BETRAYED.

 

        Lardo cracked herself up as she read his texts aloud. They had tried on most of the pairs they had picked out by then. Bittle was having trouble choosing which ones to actually buy. Jack had to think extra hard to distract himself from the idea of Bittle wearing panties _every day_ under his clothes. Then that memory came back, of him, frozen in the locker room, Bittle’s voice wafting over from the steamy hot shower, his hands clutched around the soft cotton panties he’d found lying in Bittle’s things. _Wait, he must already have panties back at the haus,_ Jack realized. _I found that last pair over a year ago_. Jack imagined the secret box or drawer where Bittle kept them hidden in his room. He imagined Bittle wearing them everyday: to class, to practice, in the kitchen cooking, under those _tiny_ shorts he had worn at Spring C.

 

        “Jack?”

 

        “What?! Huh?” Jack stopped breathing for a second when he realized Bittle had been trying to get his attention. He suddenly felt very naked, like the younger boy could read his mind and all the gross, creepy thoughts Jack had about him. “Uh, um… what is it, Bittle?”

 

        “Lardo just went to talk to Mona for a minute. Can you, um…” His voice seemed to trail off and he looked off at some point on the floor instead of at Jack.

 

        “Can I what, Bittle?”

 

        “Can you, um… well, I need someone to help me choose which ones to actually buy… so, can I um…”

 

        “Can you…?”

 

        “Can I try them on for you? I mean, the ones that I like, that I want to buy.”

 

        Jack felt his whole body temperature rise at _least_ one whole degree in the blink of an eye. He was suddenly hyper aware of _everything_ about himself. He could feel the sweat under his arms and on his back and… _ohmygod I’m still not wearing pants._ “UH, uh uh, yeah, sure Bittle, yeah. That’s good, that’s um, smart shopping.” Jack had turned around and was answering his teammate while simultaneously frantically changing back into his own briefs and jeans.

 

        “Jack?”

 

        “Yeah?” Jack peaked over his shoulder to see Bittle holding up a pink frilly pair with… _lobster print?_

 

        “I’m gonna try these on first, okay?”

 

        Jack dragged a breath in sharply through his teeth as he turned around. “Yeah, sure, that’s fine.”

 

        There was a terrifying moment of silence. Then Eric began to stutter, “I guess I’ll just… um…” This was _so_ different and Jack was not prepared for the awkwardness of it. When they had all been racing together, it was just fun and giggles and Jack not knowing which end was up. Now, Bittle _demanded_ Jack’s attention. It was that much harder not to just leap out and start grinding Bittle against the wall, covering his body with kisses. Bittle sort of caved in on himself, not used to the attention either. He hunched over more as he pulled the panties up his legs. Jack followed a pink flush that went from Bittle’s stomach all the way down into the tops of his thighs. He was trying to hide from Jack that he was half hard and leaking precum through the thin fabric, but Jack couldn’t help but notice how cute and pink it was through the wet spot. He wanted to reach out and rub his palm against it and make Eric _squeak_ and moan and ask Jack for more…

 

        “Jack?”

 

        “Oh, uh, yeah?” Jack sat down quickly on the puffy bench and folded his hands in his lap.

 

        “Oh, uh, well, here they are.” Eric sort of stood there, trying to discreetly cover himself with his cute little hands and failing _miserably_. After a few seconds he started to slowly turn around so Jack could get a fuller view. Bittle’s ass was only about half-covered in this pair. It was flushed too, all pink and round, and so _perky_. Jack _really_ couldn’t take it anymore. He knew Bittle was aroused, he knew he was aroused. He had to accept the fact that the worst thing that could possibly happen if he asked Bittle to make out was Bittle saying no, and all he had to do was ask, right? But Jack Laurent Zimmermann was not a man known for his way with words.

 

        “Bit- uh, Bittle, uh, I mean, Eric, I, uh-”

 

        “Jack?” At that moment, Bittle looked over his shoulder at Jack, and he just looked so _demure_. That was definitely the right word for it. His face was all rosy red and he fluttered his eyelashes and his _eyes_ , all big and brown and _intense_. The mood of the tiny room had completely changed. A thick cloud of lust hung in the air. Everything seemed to smell like sweat and skin. It seemed like it was a hundred degrees all of a sudden, with 100% humidity, just within that ten square feet of space.

 

        “Can I, um…” Jack let his hands slip down to the sides of his thighs and now Bittle could clearly see how hard he was. “Can we…”

 

        “Oh god, yes.”

 

        Seconds ago he and Bittle had been standing miles apart and now they were all in each other’s space, skin rubbing skin, mouths interlocking and then separating over and over again. Bittle _-wait no, Eric-_ Eric’s lips were soft and velvety and tasted like mango chapstick. His mouth was so small and Jack’s tongue felt huge inside of it, all wet and warm. Eric was straddling Jack’s lap on the tiny bench and he had his strong arms wrapped around Jack’s neck. Jack’s breathing tensed every time he felt them flex around his shoulders, as Eric gripped him tighter and tighter. His soft legs seemed to do the same. Jack rubbed his huge hands up and down Eric’s muscular thighs as they pulsed and moved, hanging onto Jack in a vicegrip. His skin was soft and clean-shaven, but so strong and powerful. Jack wanted, no, _needed_ to feel those thighs around his head, squeezing his face, his mouth sucking on Eric’s cock and his- oh.

 

        “ _Jack_ ,” Eric’s breath came out in one push, right next to Jack’s ear, as he guided Jack’s hands farther up and pressed them down on his ass, right over the soft, silky panties. Jack could feel where the fabric tapered off into frilly lace and then, _ugh_ , he was holding one of Bittle’s ass cheeks in each of his hands and _squeezing_ and he almost _drooled_ just thinking of getting all that salty skin in his mouth.

 

        Jack took his lips off of Eric’s for a moment and brought his head back, looking into Eric’s eyes. “Can I?” He pleaded, licking his lips as he gave Eric’s ass a tight, hard squeeze. Eric just nodded, his breathing absolutely _frantic_. Jack got a firm grip on Eric’s thighs before lifting him up off of his lap and re-situating him with his knees on the stool and his hands spread across the wall, ass facing Jack. Jack crawled down onto the cold, hard linoleum tiles, not even thinking twice about his bad knee or all the dust that was gonna get on his jeans. He couldn’t even begin to quantify all the strange emotions swirling through his head, all of his feelings about Bittle trying to grab his attention at once. The room was boiling and his knees were stinging and his palms were sweating and all he could think to do was reach out and grab Bittle’s thick thighs and pull Eric’s ass closer to his hot, wet mouth.

 

        “Jack, I’m _oh-_!” Bittle squealed as Jack pulled him so close that his own knees started to slide off the cushy bench.

 

        “Shhh,” Jack pressed his lips softly against the back of Eric’s knee and peppered him with soft kisses. “Just trust me, eh?”

 

        Eric giggled, “Jack, your Canadian is showi- _oh lord have mercy_.”

 

        Jack smirked as he dragged his tongue up Eric’s thigh, then mouthed at his ass through the silk panties. His strong hands held the younger man’s legs apart and up, supporting his knees. Jack flicked his tongue out and began to suck and tug on the panties with his teeth. Eric moaned as he felt the wetness from Jack’s mouth seeping through the fabric. He could hear Jack panting behind him as the older boy buried his nose in between Eric’s cheeks and was enthralled by the salty smell of sweat and arousal and the flowery soap Eric liked to use. Then, he just pulled away.

 

        “Jack, _please_ ,” Eric whined breathily, digging his nails into the padded wall as he bucked backward, searching for Jack’s mouth again.

 

        “I, I need-” Jack was almost incoherent. “I n-need to-” Suddenly, Eric felt Jack give a sharp tug and the panties fell down to his knees. Jack’s grip on Eric’s thighs tightened and he spread them wider before diving in and pressing in his wet tongue. Jack shuddered as he felt Eric’s tight hole clench around him, and began to suck on the pink flesh while jutting his tongue in and out faster and faster.

 

        Eric fumbled as his fingers scraped down the velvety pink upholstery of the thin wall, Jack forcefully tugging Eric’s ass closer to his mouth. Eric’s toes curled as he bucked his hips along with Jack’s tongue and Jack hoisted Eric’s knees up onto his strong shoulders, holding Eric’s legs apart even farther and stretching the panties across his creamy thighs. Then, he quickly grabbed Eric’s hips and pulled him right up as close as he could get, burying his whole face in Eric’s ass.

 

        “J-j-jaaack,” Eric whimpered as he slid his hand down and rubbed a flat palm over himself, getting close to his orgasm. “I’m gonna- _ah!_ ” Eric squeaked as he felt Jack bring one of his hands off of his hips and curl it around his hard, wet cock, rubbing up and down along with him, Jack’s huge hand placed gingerly on top of Eric’s. Just as Jack moved his thumb up to stroke Eric’s head, he pressed his tongue in even farther and pursed his lips around Eric’s asshole. “Jack, _oh lord have mercy I’m gonna- ooh...oh...OH!_ ” Eric shuddered as he came all over his pale stomach, his cum dripping down onto the soaked cotton fabric. Jack gasped as Eric’s hole tightened around his tongue and he kept rubbing Eric’s cock as he came in short bursts. They waited a moment to catch their breath, Eric reaching for his bag to get his packet of wet wipes ( _My mama taught me that you never know when you’re going to have to clean up a mess!_ ), while Jack took a second to register what had just happened.

 

        _Jesus...Bittle and I just…_ Jack looked down into his lap and could see his own cock, still hard and straining against his jeans. Then he looked back up at Eric as gently wiping himself down and felt his whole chest light up like someone massaged him with vaporub. _He’s just so…_

 

        “Yeah, man, nice seeing ya, but we gotta head out soon to catch the next campus bus. I _think_ the boys should be done in there by now.”

 

        “Yeah, Lards, no problem bro. Swing by whenever, and tell your baker friend to bring food with him next time! You can’t expect me to survive on food court lunches forever, eh?”

 

        Jack and Eric’s heads both swung right to the door as soon as they heard it. “ _Shit,_ ” Eric muttered.

 

        Jack was frozen for a second. He hardly ever heard Bittle...uh, Eric, swear like that. Everything was happening way too fast. _Bittle is putting his stuff away and he’s changing out of his panties and trying to clean up and I’m just sitting here on this gross floor looking like a big idiot oh god what if Lardo heard us what if she knows what if her friend knows what if people find out oh god why did I do this why couldn’t I just wait until graduation and then Bittle and I would be far away and I wouldn’t get all weird about him anymore and I wouldn’t have freaked him out like this oh god what have I done-_

 

        “Jack, _Jack,_ ” Jack looked up and saw Bittle’s hand on his shoulder, shaking it. Jack mechanically stood up from the floor and dusted off his jeans, ignoring his aching knee and checking to make sure his phone and wallet were in his back pockets. Just then, the dressing room door unlocked and there stood Lardo and Mona holding her master key.

 

        “Find anything you liked?” Mona smirked a little.

 

        “Uh, yeah,” Bittle replied, looking down at his hands and into his shopping basket.

 

        “Well, c’mon boys,” Lardo smiled. “The bus isn’t gonna wait any longer.”

  
        Eric ended up paying for everything he tried on. 


End file.
